


Secrets of Unbiological Siblings

by aalikane



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalikane/pseuds/aalikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of one-shots revolving around my own 'verse of the Anderberry!siblings scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I jumped on the Anderberry bandwagon. So sue me. Updates will be infrequent, and sporadic. Don't get your hopes up for regular updates
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

The semi-monthly Rachel Berry sleepover was in full swing. It was currently around 6 in the evening and Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were all in Rachel’s room listening to music and discussing the latest New Directions gossip when there was a loud bang resonating from the front door.

“It looks like somebody’s younger brother is home from boarding school for the weekend.” Mercedes commented, and Rachel just groaned.

“I had hoped he wouldn’t come home this weekend, but no.  They had to have off on Monday and he didn’t want to stay there for the three day weekend.” The three others in the room knew that Rachel’s disdain for her brother was only for show. She loved him, really she did.  But she hated that he always seemed to come home on the weekends that she had sleepovers with her friends. Every weekend she had a sleepover, he would return home. It was like someone specifically told him she’d be having the girls (and Kurt) over, and she would need him there to annoy the four of them.

“I don’t blame him, Rachel.  I wouldn’t want to be stuck at Dalton all weekend either.” Tina pointed out. Kurt snorted.

“Yes, all those guys to stare at.  What a nightmare!”

“Just because you enjoy lusting after straight men, doesn’t mean Blaine does.  Blaine has standards and morals.” Suddenly there was a cough coming from the open door and all four of their heads swiveled to look at Blaine who was standing there looking somewhat awkward but still relaxed at the same time.

“I have what now?” He asked Rachel amusingly. “Hello ladies, Kurt.”

“Hi Blaine.” Tina and Mercedes harmonized together, while Kurt just smiled and nodded at the boy in the doorway.

“Hey bro.”

“Now what were you saying?” Blaine walked into the room and plopped down on Rachel’s bed.  Luckily their parents had gotten each of them rather large beds, so all five of them could fit comfortably on it.

“Oh nothing.  She was actually just disparaging my taste in men.  Which is ironic really, as it’s the same as hers.” Kurt quipped, which made Rachel roll her eyes.

“How is Mr. Finn Fi Fo Fum, anyway? Treating my sister right, I hope?” Blaine directed his question to Kurt, instead of Rachel. Because if there was anyone who would know the dirty details hidden beneath Finn’s mind it would be his brother.

“Yes Blaine.” Rachel interrupted. “Finn has been the perfect gentlemen.” She insisted and Blaine smiled, which soon turned into a frown the moment Kurt started to speak.

“If you count getting to 3rd Base with her on our living room couch as being gentlemanly.” Blaine suddenly showed his ‘I have dirt on Rachel’ face and Rachel groaned, knowing what was coming.

“Kurt!” She yelled at her best friend, and slapped him with a pillow.

“Hey! You’re getting some, I’m not.  Deal with it!” She huffs and leans back against the headboard.

“Hmm… maybe I should go tell Dad about this.”

“Do it, and die Anderson.”  Blaine and Rachel weren’t biologically related. But their fathers loved each other. Hiram, Rachel’s father had wanted a child so very much that he had acquired the use of a surrogate 17 years ago and raised Rachel by himself until she was 3 years old. Leroy on the other hand, had once been married to a woman who was Blaine’s mother. However, it hadn’t been all that successful of a marriage.  Janice hadn’t been ready to be a mother to Blaine and abandoned her son and her husband when Blaine was just a year old. It took 3 months before Hiram and Leroy found each other, and an additional year before they moved all four of them into one house as a family. They’ve been that way ever since. Rachel was still a Berry, and Blaine was still an Anderson, however both Hiram and Leroy adopted the other’s biological child 5 years into their partnership. It was a match made in heaven. Hiram loved Blaine as if he was his own flesh and blood, and Leroy loved Rachel the same. As for Blaine and Rachel? They never knew any different.

“Oh alright.  I’ll keep your secret…for now.” A pillow was thrown at his head and he just laughed. “I’m going to go kill zombies now.  See you four later.” He gets off the bed and leaves the room, but not before winking in Kurt’s direction. It makes Kurt flush, but none of the girls even saw it.  Mercedes and Tina had been too busy paying attention to Rachel and her fuming.

“He is so annoying!”

“I don’t know.  I always say Finn is annoying and you tell me I’m imagining it.  Perhaps it’s just a sibling thing.” Rachel sighed.

“Perhaps.”

“Anyway, I’ve got to use the bathroom.  I’ll be right back.” Kurt made his way out of the hook-up room for Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobbie and walked down the hall.  He moved towards the bathroom door, but instead of entering inside, he just closed it, making a loud slam.  Loud enough for the girls to hear it, but not loud enough that Hiram or Leroy would wonder who was angry enough to be slamming doors from the kitchen. He then walk straight down the hall and grabbed the doorknob of a room with a giant “Do Not Disturb” sign on it.

Before he could even make his way into the room, he was pulled inside and pushed up against the back of the door. A hard body is pressing against him, and it feels wonderful. He hadn’t experienced this in a long while, and he really missed it.

“I’ve missed you.” Blaine muttered into Kurt’s ear, as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling the two of them even closer.

“Not nearly as much, as I’ve missed you.” They kiss.  It’s not a tentative kiss where they are both learning each other’s mouths and bodies.  Nope, they’ve done this dance of tongues before. While Blaine’s mouth was busy sucking on Kurt’s tongue, his hands fell down to grasp onto the globes of Kurt’s ass. Kurt’s hands though, made his way up to Blaine’s neck, to pull Blaine closer. It’s as if they were trying to get as close as physically possible to one another.

After awhile, they pulled apart. Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine’s and they both smiled. They loved the weekends that Rachel would invite Kurt over for a sleepover, because it was the only chance the two of them could get any time together.

“When are we going to be able to tell everyone that we’re together?” Blaine asked, as he stared longingly into Kurt’s eyes. Sadly, Kurt looked away.

“After Sectionals, you know how Rachel is about the ‘competition.’ She barely stands your presence and you’re her brother.” Blaine sighed.  He knew this; he just wished they could forget about Rachel’s misguided obsession with winning, so they could be outwardly happy instead of just secretly so.

“But how will we know if we don’t tell her?” Blaine asks coyly, leaning in for another kiss, to which Kurt quickly returns.

“After they announce the winner at Sectionals,” Blaine pouts, which just makes Kurt, laugh. “I will go up to you and kiss you right on the mouth, in front of everyone regardless of who wins, the moment the results are announced. Once it’s announced, we won’t have to deal with ‘dating’ the competition.  We’ll be free to just be us.”

“I’m sick of waiting.  I want to be able to see you more often than once or twice a month.” Blaine broke away from Kurt and kicked a desk. Kurt knew this bothered him, them keeping it a secret.  It hurt Kurt too. But Kurt couldn’t chance Rachel’s ire when she finds out Kurt’s dating the competition.  Blaine is only home two weekends a month, plus holidays. Kurt has to see her every day.

“Soon.” Kurt walks away from the door for the first time since he entered the room, and puts his hands around Blaine’s neck, pulling him into an embrace. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s torso and nuzzles his head into the side of Kurt’s neck. They stand that way for a few moments.

He really doesn’t want to bring the girls up, but Kurt knows that he’s already been gone for over 5 minutes. “They’re gonna start getting suspicious.” He says lamely, and Blaine sighs.

“Go.  I’ll see you at dinner.  You’re gonna come see me again before bed though, right?” Blaine asks hopefully.

“You bet your sweet ass I will.” Kurt says, before delivering one final kiss, and leaving the room the same way he entered it.

 


	2. Take the Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blaine returns home late one night, his fathers are sitting there, waiting to confront him about who he was spending time with. What will he say, and how does he explain that his out and proud boyfriend, is afraid of exposing their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I just want to reiterate that all updates to this 'verse will be infrequent and sporadic. I never know when inspiration will strike, and well... I've also got a lot a WIP right now that I refuse to let be blown to the wayside which means Anderberry stories may only be written once I am sure that the WIP is on schedule to be completed by the first week in January like I've had planned for weeks now. (If you enjoy Teacher/student Klaine, I think you'll enjoy the WIP I've got going :) )
> 
> If you want to find out when I've updated quicker, follow me on tumblr; username: aalikane (what a surprise, right?)

It was fall break and Blaine had come home from Dalton for the week.  He hadn’t been home since the first weekend in the month and he really missed his family.  Well he missed them, but he missed Kurt even more.  It was late at night and Blaine had just gotten home.  The moment he dropped his bags in his room he hightailed it back out of the house because he had a secret date with Kurt.  If anyone asked, they were just hanging out, but they needed to spend some time together that wasn’t rushed due to Kurt’s need to return to Rachel’s sleepover.

He tried to be quiet as he made his way back into the house, but it wouldn’t have mattered.  His fathers were still up.  “Hello Blaine.” They said calmly, but together in unison as if they had rehearsed it.

“Hi Dad, Papa.” Blaine said nervously.  He and Rachel didn’t have curfews.  Their fathers trusted them to know their limits.  There was also that sticky stipulation that if their grades slipped below a 4.0, they would then be given a ridiculously early curfew and neither Blaine nor Rachel wanted that to happen.  Throughout High school both Blaine and Rachel took advantage of this trust to the best of their ability, keeping their grades perfect.

“Have fun tonight?” His Papa asked, and Blaine nodded.

“We can tell.” Dad said, gesturing to his hair which had become mussed while he and Kurt were making out in the back seat of Blaine’s car.

“It was windy…” Blaine tried to excuse it away but they weren’t having it.

“Have a seat, Blaine.”

“Do I have to?” He asked lamely while taking a seat on the couch.

“Who’s the boy, Blaine?” Papa came straight out and asked the burning question that was apparently on both of their minds.

“What do you—“ He stopped when he saw the looked he was receiving. Annoyance with a shred of ‘what are you trying to pull?’

“He’s just a guy I know.  No big deal.” But it was a big deal.  Kurt was an extreme deal, and Blaine wished he could tell them that. Wished he could shout from the rooftop that he was dating Kurt Hummel, that he could tell his family who, after years of waiting, was _finally_ in a relationship with.

“It’s a very big deal young man.  Is he your boyfriend?” Blaine paused and didn’t know what to say.  Kurt didn’t’ want anyone to know about them just yet.  Not until after Sectionals anyway. “Son?”

“Sort of?”

“What does that mean?”

“Please tell me you aren’t doing some sort of Friends with Benefits thing Blaine. I thought we raised you better than that.” Blaine’s eyes widened and he quickly assured them that FWBs was the farthest thing from the truth.

“No, absolutely not.” The look of relief on their faces, reassured Blaine. “It just means that he doesn’t want anyone to know we’re dating.  He’s afraid of what people might say or do.”

“Is he out?” Blaine snorted, because really?

“Oh yes. He’s been out for a while.  Between the two of us, I’m the one who seems to be in the closet more often than not.” This surprised his fathers, because they knew their son was out and proud of it, just like they were. “That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is it?”

“I can’t say.” Blaine bit his tongue, wanting to keep his and Kurt’s secret.  He didn’t want to tell anyone.  He wanted Kurt to feel that he could trust Blaine.

“Blaine you know you can tell us anything.  We’re not going to judge you.”

“I know but…”

“But what? Is he someone at Dalton? A Warbler, perhaps?” Blaine shakes his head at his Dad’s question.

“Have you ever wanted to do something so bad, but you kept putting it off because someone you love might judge you for it?  But when you finally do it, you’re the happiest you’ve ever been, but don’t know how to break it to your loved ones?”

“Well, I had Rachel before I met you and your Papa, and my family said it wasn’t right but I did it anyway.” Dad said, and Blaine relaxed.

“How did they react when you told them you had a daughter?” They didn’t often speak about the time between both children were born, and when the families got together. Photos remain on the mantle, but words were rarely ever uttered because much of Blaine and his Papa’s past revolved around the mother Blaine never knew, and he didn’t want to know much about her.

“They refused to even acknowledge her conception until after she was born.  They succumbed to her infantile cuteness and fell in love.”

“If I tell you two something, will you promise me that you won’t tell Rachel?  You won’t talk about it, speak about it, or even think about it in her presence?” They looked confused, but agreed nonetheless.

“Of course.” His Dad said, and Papa just nodded.

“It’s Kurt.”

“Hummel?”

“Do you know any other out gay boys in Lima named Kurt?” Blaine retorted, and they just chuckled before becoming somber again.

“Why are keeping it from your sister?”

“Kurt and I are competitors at Sectionals.  You know how Rachel gets.” Both of his fathers nodded their heads because they certainly knew their daughter. “She would accuse me of spying on the New Directions and give Kurt hell for it every day.  I don’t want to put him through that, and he certainly doesn’t want to go through it.”

“I think you’re wrong about your sister, Blaine. I think she’d be happy that you’re happy.” Papa told him, but Blaine wasn’t so quick to believe it.

“It’s possible.  But neither of us is willing to take the chance.”

“I think you overestimate your sister’s loyalty to New Directions.  You’re more important than a show choir.”

“Dad, with Rachel—nothing is more important than Show Choir.  Especially not her little brother’s love life.”


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rachel accidentally walks in on Blaine coming out of the shower one morning, and sees bruises all over his upper torso and back, she naturally assumes the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Christmas present for all of ya. Merry Christmas! Odds are there won't be any updates for the next week, as I'm going out of town and won't likely have much time for writing. So hope you all enjoy!

The following Monday, Kurt was standing by his locker, carefully checking his hair in the mirror in his locker when he heard his name being called out from halfway down the hall.

“What is it Rachel?” He asked distantly, not looking at her, but paying more attention to his reflection and how he appeared.

“I need your help.” His blasé attitude came to an immediate halt, when he slammed his locker shut and his demeanor switched from sullen to joyous.

“Well first, we need to burn those unicorn sweaters, and then—“

“What?  No this isn’t about my wardrobe Kurt!” Rachel insisted to which Kurt frowned.

“Really? Because that definitely needs some help.” Rachel shook her head and tried to get back on topic of why she came up to him in the hallway in the first place.

“No, it’s Blaine.” Kurt froze. His eyes widened. In an hour he would have feel guilty that his first thoughts after those three words were ‘Did he tell her about us?” instead of “Is he okay?” especially with the way Rachel was wording things, but he’d dwell on that later.

“What about him?” Kurt tried to act cool and unattached, when in reality, his heartbeat was thumping as swift as a hummingbirds.

“I think someone at Dalton is hurting him.” Rachel said, and Kurt genuinely looked at her like she was crazy.

“Why would you possibly think that?”

“He forgot to lock my side of our connected bathrooms this morning when he went to take a shower this morning. I walked in on him as he was getting out.”

“You walked in on your brother in the shower?  That’s creepy Rachel.  I’ve never even done that to Finn.” Rachel huffed.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Kurt’s eyebrow arched, and the tip of his lips twitched, making Rachel scoff and in general get angry. “Will you get your head out of the gutter? He had a towel around his waist! I’ve seen my brother topless before.”  Kurt tried to stifle a giggle, but it wasn’t going as well as he wanted to.

“Sorry, my mistake. Go on.”

“As I was trying to say, there were bruises all over his body. Like you had that time after getting locker checked by Karofsky constantly for a week.”  Kurt gulped. Those bruises all over Blaine’s body….they weren’t there on Friday when he picked Kurt up…but they were definitely there when he dropped Kurt off. The two of them had a lot of fun getting those _bruises_ in place.

“Thank you for bringing one of the worst weeks in my life up for remembering, Rachel!” Kurt growled out, but Rachel paid no attention to it. “Did you ask him about them?”

She shook her head though. “Well… no. But if I asked him, he wouldn’t tell me.  I need to witness something before I go confronting him.”

“I think you’re over reacting.  Dalton is a no-harassment, bully free no tolerance zone. I’m sure whatever caused the bruises, has a decent explanation.”

“But what if someone is hurting him? Won’t you feel awful for not taking me seriously?”

Kurt sighed, how was he going to get out of this, when he had been the one to cause those hickeys all up and down Blaine’s torso on Friday night?

“You’re not going to be able to confront him with anything except the bruises, and he won’t admit anything.  Wait to see if there are any other warning signs before getting yourself all worked up into a frenzy.”

“Like what?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been watching me be bullied for 3 years now, and you don’t know the signs? Aside from bruises… umm depression? Having to change clothes due to bodily injury or food being tossed at you?  You’ll notice them, trust me.”

 

* * *

But since when does Rachel ever take anyone’s advice but her own?

“Is anyone at Dalton hurting you?” Rachel stalked into Blaine’s room later that afternoon, while he was playing his guitar.  He looked up at her with a bemused expression on his face.

“No?”

“Blaine, it’s not your fault if they are, you know that right?” Rachel sat down on the bed beside him and he just started to chuckle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but there are no bullies at Dalton.  Zero-Tolerance, remember?”

“I saw the bruises, Blaine.  They’re all over your body.” Rachel told him, and Blaine just looked at her curiously, unsure of what she’s even talking about.

“What bruise—“ And then he realized what she must have realized. “Oh… Umm. They’re not bruises Rachel. They’re umm sorofhickys.” He rushes out and she doesn’t quite catch what he says.

“What?”

“God Rachel, they’re hickeys okay?”

“What?” She asked with an even more unbelievable tone to her voice.

“My boyfriend gave them to me.”

“What? Who? Why didn’t you tell me? Do our Dads know? Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes, both of them know and they’ve met him before.  I didn’t tell you because I wanted to keep it to myself for a while.  I love you Rach, but you have a tendency to make everything about you.  Whether you mean to or not.”

“I’m hurt, Blaine.” She looked affronted, and for a brief moment Blaine felt sorry for his sister, until he remembered all the times that something good happened to him and she turned it around to make it all about her.

“The truth hurts. Remember back in the middle of September when you called to tell me that Burt Hummel was in the hospital?” Rachel nodded. “I already knew.  Kurt called me up after New Directions kept trying to force religion down his throat.”

“What does that have anything to do with this?” Rachel asked in a mood.

“You took a situation that was intensely emotional and heartbreaking for someone else, and turned it around to you simply because you couldn’t sing a song.  I knew if I told you I had a boyfriend that you would somehow make it about yourself.  I love you Rachel, but some things I need to keep to myself.”

 

* * *

Rachel had been sullen for the rest of that day, and when she walked up to Kurt the next morning, she didn’t bound down the hall to see him, instead walking grumpily until she reached his locker. “He doesn’t have a bully.  He has a boyfriend.” Kurt who had just taken a sip of his mocha he had gotten earlier that morning, choked and it took him all of 2 minutes to get his lungs and throat back under control.

“What?”

“He told me those bruises were hickeys given to him by his low down skanky boyfriend—“ Kurt’s hackles were raised. Sure, she didn’t know who Blaine’s boyfriend was but that didn’t mean that Kurt couldn’t get angry over being called such awful things. “...whom he refuses to name.” Kurt breathed a silent sigh of relief. He loves Rachel, and his feelings for Blaine were clear, but he definitely didn’t want Rachel finding out about his relationship with Blaine just yet.

“Did he say why?” Kurt asked with a gulp, unsure if he wanted to know the reasoning Blaine used to keep it a secret from his sister.

“He didn’t want me to make him having a boyfriend all about me.  Can you believe that?  An aspersion on my character if I ever saw one, and I don’t care for it one bit! I’m not that type of person, really I’m not! I can’t believe he would keep something like that from me, and then go ahead and say what a horrible person I’d be because of it.” Kurt had to hold back the laughter that was threatening to burst from his diaphragm

“Rach, you’ve officially made him not telling you because he was afraid you would make it all about you, all about you. Congratulations.” He said before walking off, and leaving her there to reflect on what just happened.


	4. Killed the Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are making out in Kurt's bedroom when an unsuspecting interruption throws them for a loop. Who interrupts them, and will our boys fess up to what they're doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life at my sister's is insane. Sometimes I just have to settle down with my headphones and write. Which is why you all get this. Happy New Year!!! Because you're not getting another one before 2012.

Kurt and Blaine were both sitting up against the wall of Kurt’s bed inside of his bedroom door; door closed. They had just finished discussing Rachel’s insanity that was the ‘bullying’ situation and they had a nice laugh over it. Blaine found her insanity to be overbearing, but Kurt found it amusing.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that bad. At least she’s concerned about you and potential bullying; she has never been quite that concerned about me and my bullies.” Blaine shrugged.

“You’re not her brother.” Blaine said and Kurt grinned.

“Well let’s be incredibly happy about that.”

They continued sitting around and reading the latest issue of Vogue; however Blaine wasn’t all that interested, evidenced by the fact that he just kept kissing Kurt’s neck instead of reading the magazine lying in front of them. Kurt tried to ignore him and read the latest article about Sarah Burton and the McQueen fashion house, but Blaine was insistent. Once Blaine had started nibbling on his ear, Kurt couldn’t pretend he wasn’t there anymore.

“Blaine, stop that.” He giggled.

Blaine sighed, and then frowned. He loved spending time with Kurt in any capacity, but reading Vogue articles was the last thing on his mind right now. “C’mon Kurt. As much as I love just spending time with you, we have a limited amount of time where we can be in your room, alone with the door closed. Are we really going to waste that reading Vogue?” He raised his eyebrows and Kurt tried to hide his smile.

“Hmm…” Kurt pretended to think about it.

“Kurt, c’mon!”  Blaine proceeded to give Kurt a face that had yet to be denied any time it was used: Blaine’s patented puppy dog face.

“Oh all right.” Kurt said, with fake exasperation. He watched as Blaine smiled evilly and leaned into him and pressed their lips together.  It was now Wednesday afternoon. They hadn’t spent any time with each other since Friday. Before long they were horizontal and Kurt was enjoying the feeling of Blaine’s weight on top of him.

“You know I should probably give you some hickeys to make up for the incredible amount you gave me on Friday.” Blaine smirked, picking his head up so he could look into Kurt’s eyes that glittered.

“You wanted me to give them to you, just as much as I did.” Kurt said, running his hands up Blaine’s back. Blaine nodded, before going to work on Kurt’s neck.

“Sure I did,” he said in between kissing his boyfriend’s neck. “… and you want them just as much.” Kurt stiffened.

“No, Blaine stop. Don’t.” Kurt tried to push Blaine off of him; to his credit Blaine did stop his ministrations and sat up, straddling Kurt’s hips.  He looked hurt. Kurt felt guilty, he didn’t want Blaine to stop everything, just didn’t want anything to show. Blaine went to Dalton, and all the hickeys that Kurt gave him would be gone by the time he returned. If Blaine had given him some, and anyone in New Directions found out, Kurt would never hear the end of it.

“Just don’t let them show.” Blaine grinned and bound back down upon Kurt like a puppy. He began to unbutton Kurt’s shirt, slowly exposing more skin as he moved south. The more skin that was exposed, the happier he got. Until The door burst open, and Finn entered the room unannounced.

“WHOA! Dude!” Finn exclaimed upon seeing the two boys on top of one another. This was the farthest thing he had expected when he burst into his brother’s room.

“Finn, haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Kurt yelled at Finn was too shocked to look embarrassed; as he was yelling at his brother, he was busy pushing his boyfriend off of him. Perhaps a little too harshly, because Blaine was sent spiraling to the ground.

 “Oww, that hurt Kurt! Why did you do that?” Blaine whined as he rubbed his head that had hit Kurt’s end table during the fall. Kurt glared at him.

“Is that really what you want to be focusing on right now?” Kurt parried back and Blaine looked sheepish. They both turned back to Finn who was still standing in the doorway, looking unsure of what the hell was really going on.

“Kurt, what’s going on in here? Why did I just walk in on you making out with my girlfriend’s younger brother?” Blaine groaned.

Why am I always referred to as that? I’m never called by my name, but my relationship to Rachel?” For the second time within 2 minutes, Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

“Once again, is that really what you want to be focusing on here?” Blaine grinned.

“Sorry, right.”

“Still waiting for an answer…” Finn tapped his foot, like his very impatient girlfriends (post past and present) would do to him when they wanted an answer out of him.

“Umm… Well you see…” Kurt gulped, not sure how to answer this. He didn’t want anyone to know about him and Blaine, but Finn had empirical evidence to the contrary of any lie Kurt gave.

“We’re dating.” Blaine said succinctly.  Finn’s eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth dropped.

“You’re what?” He exclaimed, unsure if what he thought he just heard was actually right.

“We’re dating, Finn. Blaine’s my boyfriend.” Blaine immediately gets off the floor and straightens out his clothes before sitting back on the bed next to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him tightly to emphasize it.

“You’re the mysterious boyfriend that I may have to go kill?” Finn asked, incredibly amused. Kurt looked at him curiously, and Blaine was just outraged.

“What?” He shouted, almost enough to be heard across town.

“Rachel told me the other day about what she uhh… found.” Finn gulped at his nervousness at discussing the hickeys on Blaine’s chest and both Kurt and Blaine blushed at the memory of how they got there. “She wouldn’t stop talking about how you had a boyfriend and you wouldn’t tell her who it was, and she just wouldn’t stop talking.” His head fell backwards in a sign of frustration. Both of the guys in front of him smirked, knowing just how far Rachel’s insanity can stretch. “To get her to stop talking, I promised to kick the ever loving shit out of your boyfriend if he ever hurt you.”

“You what?!” They both screamed, but Finn shook his head in hands, trying to stave off their anger.

“Relax; I was never actually going to do it.” They visibly relaxed. “It was just something I said to get Rachel to shut up.”

“You can’t tell anyone Finn, especially Rachel. No one else knows about us.” Kurt told him, to which Blaine bit his tongue for a minute before finally saying something.

“Well, my Dads do, but that’s it.” Kurt turns to face Blaine, shocked because Blaine hadn’t informed him of that particular detail. Kurt thought they told each other everything, but Blaine had neglected to tell him this very large element of their relationship.

“What?” He asks staring at Blaine, who felt awkward at his boyfriend’s anger.

“I had to tell someone, and they promised not to mention it to Rachel. I know we promised to keep it a secret, but they understand the need to keep some things a secret from Rich.” Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, trying to make him see that Blaine only did what he felt he had to.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kurt asked, curious.

“I didn’t think you’d be particularly happy.” Blaine looked down at his shoes, not wanting to see how Kurt would react, scared he’d react in the same way Blaine had been expecting him to the entire time.

“I’m not…but only now because I have to tell my parents.” Kurt winks at Blaine, who visibly relaxes.

“Sorry to break up this little romantic disagreement, but why don’t you want to let Rachel know?” Finn looked between the two of them, clearly confused as to why his girlfriend couldn’t be let in on the secret.

“Finn, you know how Rachel is. Even though Blaine is her brother, she’s going to take it as a slight against Glee Club and the New Directions; leave alone the fact that we’ve been dating since the summer.” Finn looked shocked, they’d been dating for over two months, and no one knew about it? How was that even possible?

“We’re going to tell her after Sectionals, once we’re no longer competitors. But until then, we can’t risk her and her insane need to take Show Choir too seriously.” Finn nods, understanding all too well. Ever since her thing with Jesse St. James the year before, she had this unbearable need to protect her Glee Club at all costs, even from people she should trust.

“No dudes, I get it. She can seriously go over the top.  I’ll do my best to keep it from her.” Kurt looked warily at his brother. He knew Finn’s ability to keep secrets was just about as good as the producers at Entertainment Tonight.

“Brother-brother secret, Finn. There’s no letting this slip to Rachel, at all.” He looked pointedly at Finn. “If she finds out, she’s going to make my life miserable at school. In turn, I will have to make your life miserable.” Kurt smiles innocently, letting Finn know that even though he’s mostly kidding, there’s a smidgen of truth to the threat.

“Okay. I’ll let you two get back to what you were doing…” He shivers, trying not to remember that he saw them on top of one another just a few minutes prior. Kurt chuckled.

“Don’t worry; you’ve officially killed the mood.” Blaine looked at his boyfriend with terror in his eyes.

Finn looks relieved and quickly leaves the room. Blaine begins to pout. “Seriously? We can’t…”

“That was said for his benefit…” Kurt smirked before he pulled Blaine back down for a kiss. Before long they were back to the same position that they were in before Finn had interrupted them.


	5. But It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells Carole and Burt about him and Blaine, but it doesn't got as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! With school starting back up again, and losing over half of my work on another story I was working on, Thalia (my muse) took a little vacation to sort out her emotions. But I'm back, and I have the next 6 chapters outlined. also if you want to learn any random musings that I have about this 'verse, I'll be posting them: 
> 
> http://aalikane.tumblr.com/UnBiologicalSiblingsMetaPost

“Kurt, my dads’ have known about us for a week now. When are you going to tell your parents about us?” Blaine asked, as the two of them sat in Blaine’s station wagon on an uninhabited side street, not far from Kurt’s home. 

Blaine had subtly picked Kurt up from school that day. There had been no Glee Club that afternoon, and he left 45 minutes earlier than most everyone else in the school, as he had a free period every Friday afternoon. Something he was always thankful for, today in particular. Blaine had pulled into the McKinley parking lot, behind many of the cars so that anyone looking out windows wouldn’t be able to see him, or the fact that Kurt was jumping into his car right after the 7th period bell rang. Kurt had gotten a text from Blaine at lunch, saying he’d pick him up.  Kurt gave the keys to his precious baby to Finn, under the provision that if there were any scratches on it when Kurt returned home, Finn would be drawn and quartered. Finn didn’t quite understand what that meant, saying something about “Why would you draw a picture of me and then rip it up?”

“I’ve told you Blaine, I’m just nervous about telling my dad. You’re my first boyfriend, and he just had a heart attack last month. I don’t want to stress his heart any more than it already is.” Kurt said, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes across the console between them.

“So you’re saying that I’m the reason he’s gonna have another heart attack?” Blaine asked the hurt creeping into his voice.

“No, just the idea of me having a boyfriend at all is enough to stress his heart. Now that I think about it, the fact that it is you, might make it a bit less stressful for him.” Blaine grinned.

“So? What’s the problem?” Kurt shrugged.

“There is no problem.  I’ll tell him, I will. I’m just a little nervous.  I’ve never had to tell my father something like this before.”

“He’ll be happy for you, he’s always wanted you to be happy, right?” Kurt nodded.

“Yea…he has.  I promise, I’ll tell him.” Kurt said, leaning over the console to kiss his boyfriend.

“Tonight?”

“This weekend.” Kurt tried to compromise, but Blaine wouldn’t have it.

“Tonight?” He asked again, and Kurt sighed.

“Fine, tonight.”

Later that night, after Blaine had dropped Kurt off at his house for Friday Night Family Dinner, Kurt wasn’t sure how to tell his father that he was dating. Did he just come out and say it, or did he beat around the bush, and try and make his dad guess? Should he just leave clues all throughout dinner, and let Finn beat him to the punch? _‘No.’_ Kurt shook his head.  That last one was out.  He definitely didn’t want Finn blabbing to his father that he had a boyfriend.  That was definitely his job. No one else’s.

When they were all sitting down to eat, Kurt listened intently to Carole as she talked about some of the crazier antics that happened at the hospital that day, while carefully studying his father. How would his father react? Would he get upset? Would he be happy that Kurt found someone to be with?  Would he attempt to threaten Blaine with his non-existent shot gun the next time they saw each other? Kurt didn’t know, but he was going to find out one way or another tonight.

While Kurt had been studying and thinking about his father’s reactions, Carole had turned her attention to Finn. “How’s Rachel doing, dear?”

“Yes, how is Rachel doing? And her brother, Blaine is his name, right?” Burt asked, looking directly at Kurt as he said it.

“They’re both fine, why do you ask?”

“No reason, just curious. Hiram Berry came into the shop the other day he mentioned something interesting about both his children.” He said simply, while taking a drink of water.

“What’d he say?” Kurt asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

“Well first he came in for an oil change, and then once it was finished and he went to pay, he joked and said something about “Now that our sons are dating, don’t I get the friends and family discount?” Kurt’s eyes widened, his face paled. He was doomed. “I was sure I misheard him, because only Finn and Rachel are dating, right?” He asked, looking directly at Kurt as he did so.

Kurt squirmed in his seat a bit, trying to find a way to answer his father’s question without coming off as if he’d been hiding it from him. “Well…”

“You’re dating, Blaine?” Carole squealed. “That’s wonderful!” She said, jumping up from her seat and hugging Kurt around his neck from where she stood in back of him.

“I’m waiting, Kurt.” Burt asked Kurt again, this time with an amused expression painted on his face, which calmed Kurt down quite a bit.

“Yes, Blaine and I are dating.” He admitted with a cheeky grin, which made Carole squeal once again and Burt smile, which quickly turned into a frown.

“How come I had to find out from Hiram Berry that my son had nabbed himself a boyfriend, instead of finding out from my son?” Kurt shrugged.

“Cause Hiram Berry can’t keep his mouth shut?  Just like his daughter?” Burt gave Kurt a disapproving look. “Blaine only told his dads’ last Friday. I only found out that they knew on Wednesday. I was going to tell you tonight.” Burt looked skeptically at his son. “I’m serious! I can call Blaine up and he can confirm that I promised him I’d tell you tonight!”

Burt smiled and shook his head. “I believe you, son.  I just wish you had told me sooner.  How long have you two been dating?” Kurt fidgeted in his seat for a while.

“Since August?” Kurt said meekly, and began to look anywhere, but at what he was sure was the disappointed face of his father.

“Why did you wait so long?” Kurt bit his lip, he could hear the disappointment tingeing his father’s voice.

“Neither of us wanted Rachel to get involved. She already thinks she has the right to interfere in everyone’s personal lives now that she had the misfortune of Jesse St. James making an omelet out of her hair last year, we didn’t want her to do that to us, especially since he’s her little brother.”

“Do you honestly think she’d do something so horrible?” Carole asked, sitting back down in her own chair, looking at both her sons, because they knew the girl better than she did.  Kurt nodded and Finn reluctantly did as well.

“Rachel is a little over the top when it comes to glee…” Finn trailed off.

“She thinks it is her god given right to intervene in relationships she thinks aren’t appropriate to ensure that show choir is #1 in people’s lives.” Kurt said, and both his parents look disapprovingly at him.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say.”

“Maybe not, but it’s true.”


End file.
